Clue: A Night in Winner's Mansion
by Kinoki
Summary: [AU] Usagi Tsukino has been invited to spend a night in the famous Quatre Winner's mansion. Lemme tell you this is one summary that is sure to make you wanna read it! Cuz this is one story thats back in business!
1. The Beginning

**CLUE: a Night in Winner's Mansion**

**I will only post this once: I Don't Own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!**

**Chapter One - How and Why Usagi Got There in Time**

**

* * *

**

--+--

It was late February, a bit warm for the month too. The air was cool, and somewhere in the "country-side" of Japan was a girl...

"UGH! Sometimes I wonder how I ever got my liscense! Maybe it has something to do with that pedophile of a teacher..." complained a late Usagi Tsukino. She was always late, something she never seemed to be able to help. Ever.

You see, Usagi Tsukino, age 17, Senior at Juuban High, had been invited to a sophisticated party at the Winner Mansion. Why? She didn't really know, but at least she could get herself a rich, sophisticated man to marry, someone who was NOTHING like her last boyfriend. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Mamo-Something. Sorry, off subject. Anyway, she had been sent a letter the day before saying she'd been invited as a special guest for the "_Annual Meet-&-Greet Party_".

Lucky for her, this gave her an excuse to go shopping, choosing a lovely white chinese styled dress. With a bit of help from her high fashioned friend "I-can-get-the-perfect-outift-like-that!" Naru Osaka she would be the bell of the ball!

Anyway, on her way there she'd gotten lost, asked for directions 6 times, ran out of gas twice, and had just hit a deer. The poor thing was still alive but it had decided to delay her further by just lying there. In the middle of the road. Try as she might, she was unable to get the stupid thing to move, and when she nearly did, it butted her away with it's stupid antlers.

"You'd better be lucky I left three hours early otherwise you'd be in some deep... asfalt! Or is it asfault? WHATEVER!" she screeched. And it just so happens that the horrible sound scared the living crap out of the poor little hooved animal. It hopped up quickly and dashed off into the woods.

Usagi stared at the spot the deer once lay. 'Well... it worked!' she thought sweatdropping slightly.

"Now to the Winner Mansion! I've got about half an hour to get there on time!" she claimed, glancing down at her pink bunny watch that had digital numbers reading 7:28 PM.

And as she moved to open the door a rather odd, but scary roar was heard and Usagi turned in time to see a deer charge her. She backed away and it walked back into the woods.

Usagi stared after it, "Oh crap..." she muttered.

----

"Damn! What the hell is that?" said a frustrated man in his silver jaguar. He stopped his car in front of another that looked abandoned. The stupid thing was blocking the road. Angrily he stepped out, ready to give the car a piece of his mind!

"Ugh! Damn you! Get out of my way!" yelled the angry man as he kicked the door, creating a rather large dent in it as well as damaging the red paint of this mysterious red beetle.

Unbeknownst to the man, on the other side of the car was a very scared Usagi Tsukino, she'd balled up on the road and had begun to pretend she wasn't there.

Now it just so happens that this man was none other than Colonel Nataku. Why this man's codename was based on a woman, I have no idea. But anyway his real name was Wufei Chang and he was pissed. It might have something to do with his being blackmailed into attending some stupid party. Whoever was blackmailing him was really going to get it!

What... was that? Were his ears playing tricks on him or did he just hear a whimper? Actually it sounded more like a mewling cat.

Cautiously, Wufei stepped over to the other side of the car and saw a young girl curled up, back against the car whispering something along the lines of "there's no place like home".

"Who are you and what are you doing?" he asked the girl with spagetthi and meatball hair. The girl peered up at him slowly, surprised to see a chinese man dressed rather finely and with a tight ponytail pulled back at the nape of his neck. Usagi suddenly had the urge to give it a nice yank to see if it would fall off or hurt him badly.

"I'm... Usagi Tsukino and I'm supposed to be going to this party but everytime I try to get into my car deer attack me!" said the girl in a breath.

Wufei stared. "Why would they attack you?"

"I dunno, maybe because I hit one? Don't worry, its still alive." she said standing up and dusting herself off.

Wufei stared. Again. This girl seemed a bit out of it. He wasn't sure if he should slap her back to her senses or ponder if she was always like that.

"Well... get your stupid car out of the way. I have to be somewhere and you're in my way." was all he said as he turned back to his car.

Usagi's eyes widened "You can't just leave me here! The deer will eat me! Take me with you!" she cried as she rushed forward and latched onto his arm.

Wufei looked at her as if she were crazy. To him she was. She would actually trust him? A stranger, to drive her somewhere? Talk about candid. He rolled his eyes, something told him that getting rid of her wouldn't be so easy.

"Get off me! Why don't you call for a tow truck or cab or something crazy! I don't have time to drive little girls around town, okay? Now-" he attempted to shove her away, "let-" another shove, "go!"

The girl held on with all her might and began pulling the two over to the man's car. He glared at her. She smiled back.

"So where are we going? I was supposed to go to some party but... oh well..."

He wrinkled his brow, a party?

"What party?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's some annual thing at some mansion or whatever. It's kinda cool too, because the people who sent me the invitation gave me some secret codename too! I'm Miss Crescent!"

Wufei stared at her. 'This blonde ditz was going to the same party as me? I've been given a codename too. Why would anyone want a teenybopper coming along too? Probably for some dishonorable reasons.' he mused.

"Well... I'm going to a party as well. I guess you can come... but first, get your damn car out of my way!"

--+--

The mansion was big, really cool, and beautiful. White lights hung in the trees and wrapped around the two support beams at the front door. A large pearl white stone fountain in the middle of the semi-long driveway. The water poured down from an angel's trumpet, the water sparkling in the cool night air. Winner Mansion was really a brick wonder at night.

Wufei sighed, at the sight of the mansion his new female companion, _Usagi_, a.k.a. Miss Crescent had finally shutup. On the whole eleven minute drive she talked. And talked. About God-knows-what too! Somethings about her idol, Sailor V. Old boyfriends, her flunking school, and not even owning her own cell phone. (He had to let her borrow his to call for a tow truck, he'd dented the car pretty bad)

Seriously, what was with women and all the needless talk. He wondered if she even knew the meaning of the word 'quiet'!

Usagi had attempted several times to get him into the one-sided conversation. She'd failed somewhat, but he shocked her when he said that he was not gay. This girl asked some of the weirdest things. What made it her business anyway?

The two stepped out of the car, there were two cars already parked around the other side of the fountain.

Usagi looked up at the mansion, it loomed over her. It really was quite intimidating in it's beauty. She glanced over at her new friend, _Wufei_, who was looking down at the silver wristwatch on his arm. It read 7:59 PM. She grinned at this, being on time felt... nice.

The chinese man looked at her, grinning her face off, did she ever, not smile? How could someone be so... happy, all the time? Shaking his head mentally he started for the steps.

"Come on, and don't call me Wufei. Call me Col. Nataku. Understand? And don't let anyone know we came together." he looked sternly at the blonde.

"Why?"

"Because, that's my codename. Yes, we were going to the same party. And just... because! We'll go in a few minutes apart so no-one will know, okay? Now get in there." he said grabbing her arm and pushing her to the door. At least he was nice enough to let her be the one on time. He poked (hee hee) the doorbell and walked to the side of the porch where he wouldn't be seen.

Usagi stared as the door opened, a woman appeared. She did not look the least bit nice. She had long firey red hair that reached her waist when it was pulled up into a sort of bun-ponytail thing. Her icy blue eyes glared coldly at Usagi.

"Can I help you, Miss?" her voice just as evil and cold sounding as her eyes looked. Usagi suddenly felt chills down her spine.

'What a scary lady.' she thought, luckily for Usagi, she didn't always speak her mind,

"Um... I'm here for a party, right? I'm Us- I mean Miss Crescent." she stuttered awkwardly. The woman looked at her before opening the door wider.

"Alright then. Don't just stand there, Miss Crescent. Kaolinite is my name, and I'm the caretaker here at Winner Mansion."

Kaolinite closed the door a little after Usagi, then a suspicious look came over her face and she looked outside, leaning past the door and glancing sideways. Seeing nothing, she shrugged off the feeling of another prescence and shut the door. She saw the odangoed girl looking around the house.

She sighed slightly, wondering how exactly she'd gotten herself caught up in everything that was to happen.

'Oh right...' Kaolinite thought. She glared at the girl who was messing with a vase.

"Don't touch that!" she snapped, causing the poor girl to jump.

_Let the festivities begin..._

Usagi was led to a lounge by the scary caretaker. She wondered if there were a butler too. The butler always did it. ...Did what? Hm...

There was a sort of a loud ringing gong noise. Kaolinite glared at the girl.

"I trust you can make the rest of the way on your own? I have to see to our next guest." with that the scary caretaker turned on her black heels to the front door.

Usagi suddenly felt nervous. The entrance to the lounge was right in front of her, she heard laughing on the other side of the slightly open door. The laughter didn't sound right though, it sounded like fake laughing. She hoped there weren't scary killer robots on the other side.

She slowly stepped to the door, and pushed it open.

The theme of the lounge was green. There was a green couch, and a green armchair, and long green candles on a black grand piano. There was a woman sitting cross-legged on the piano bench, she looked at the girl in the doorway. A child with pale skin sat in the large armchair, it swallowed her up and made her look smaller and more frail than she already did. A man leaned over the back of the couch, another woman sat on it, conversing with the man. The two looked up and all eyes were on Usagi.

A familiar cold voice interupted their staring.

"This is Miss Crescent, our four- er, fifth guest. And this is Col. Nataku. After all our guests are here we'll have dinner." said the woman as Wufei walked up to Usagi, Kaolinite then turned and walked away rather quickly.

"Move, girl." came Wufei's voice. He practically shoved past her, how rude! She herself stepped in the room and looked around for a spot to sit.

"You... can sit next to me if you want," came a quiet voice, a childish voice, Usagi looked at the other end of the room, the little girl in the armchair had slid over, leaving plenty of room for her. Usagi smiled at the little girl, and tried not to be freaked out by her violet eyes.

She took the seat, and all was quiet. The woman at the piano cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, we might as well become aquainted, I should think." her voice was light and she had an English accent. "Of course, as the invitation said, we cannot use our real names, though for some of us, that might not matter, for apparent reasons. I am Miss Venus. And I love shopping!" she said her introduction. Usagi stared at her, there was something familiar about her...

"My goodness! You're Minako Aino! The pop idol!" the woman looked at her, a sort of... disgusted? look on her face.

"Yes I am, and if you want an autograph, you're not getting one for free." she said. Was it just her or was the woman rather mean?

"Why would she want an autograph from one of the world's most stuck-up women?" came Wufei's voice. Usagi vowed to thank him later.

The chinese man leaned against the wall, next to the door "I am, Col. Nataku. I like... silence." Usagi grinned, she stood up and introduced herself

"I'm Miss Crescent! I like bunnies!" Miss Venus rose her brow at the pigtailed girl.

"Could you be any more childish? I actually expected that little brat there to say something of the sort. But you? Tsk tsk..." she then turned her head away from the bunny and looked expectantly at the other man and woman.

The man, who was very handsome (to Usagi) and dressed quite nicely (like Wufei) stood up straight. The look on his face said he clearly did not want to be here. He wore a navy blue suit, and had a long white scarf draped over his shoulders.

"I am Zero. This is my fiancé Relena." was all he said. "Relena" smiled kindly at Usagi, who wondered if that were her real name.

"Yes, Miss Crescent, it is my real name." Oops, did she say that out loud?

"I'd say yes, you did," came Wufei's voice. Crap...

"What a vulgar little girl," came Miss Venus' voice. Usagi opted not to say or think anything.

She instead turned her attention to the little girl she sat next to, the little girl had a teddy bear in her hands. She didn't look up or say anything, not realizing that everyone was looking at her.

"So... what's your codename?" asked Usagi. The little girl whispered something, Usagi leaned her head down to hear what she said.

"Could you say that again?" came Miss Venus' rude voice.

Usagi strained to hear what was said...

"Mistress Nine, Mistress Nine..." she was repeating over and over quietly.

"Mistress Nine?" asked Usagi, the little girl looked up slightly, and Usagi saw the violet eyes again. She smiled sincerely at the girl, who smiled a little back.

And so only the Odangoed One could hear, the little girl whispered again.

"_You can call me Hotaru when no-one's around_,"

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

So I'm editing this story a bit, just for grammatical purposes, so don't worry! And yay, thanks to my darling younger sister I've been 'inspired' to start up again!


	2. The Night Has Just Begun

**CLUE: a Night in Winner's Mansion**

**Chapter Two - The Night Has Just Begun...**

**

* * *

**

--+--

Miss Crescent sighed, the final guest had shown up.

It was Quatre Winner. Funny, he was late for his own party. Oddly enough, considering the fact that it was his party. His party. Miss Crescent wondered if he had a girlfriend. Afterall, who was better to marry than him? He practically owned Europe, he was a multi-millionaire, only 21 and had 29 sisters. From different mothers, of course.

Her chances were high enough, sure she had to worry about Miss Venus flirting with him all the time but other than that she just had to make sure not to drool or trip over her own two feet. She'd done a pretty good job of that so far.

And dinner was in one word: delicious!

Due to freaky stares from the little Mistress 9, a.k.a. Hotaru she'd managed to eat slowly. Well, slow for her. Wufei had been unfortunate. He sat across from her as she was _slowly_ eating her food.

The cook, a young woman with semi-long brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail came in offering drinks, Usagi taking a bottle of soda. Of course, being Usagi she ended up dropping the bottle, she bent down under the table to pick it up and bumped her head on the table. When she sat up she missed Zero's evil eyes.

"He heh, oops!" she said nervously, scratching the back of her head. She began to unscrew the cap and Relena was the one who noticed a ton of fizz gathering at the top.

"Miss Crescent! You shook up the-"

And with a _pop!_ the cap of the bottle went flying. And with a little spot of pain, Wufei had his first soda of the night. It would probably be his last too. The liquid had hit him right on, and he sat there sputtering.

"Sorry! I am _so_ sorry!" cried Miss Crescent. Relena sent a sympathetic look towards the girl.

'She's a bit clumsy,'

Quatre looked over at the chinese man, he could tell he was getting pretty ticked off. 'This is turning out nicely,'

Nataku grabbed his napkin and wiped his face dry. Setting the napkin slowly down he stood up. Col. Nataku clenched his fists, yes he was angry. Angry for having to meet her, for driving her to the stupid party, and now he had a nice red spot on his forehead where the cap had once been. (it now resided on his plate)

"You stupid, insolent brat! What is wrong with you? You act like a child! And a mentally ill one at that!" he glared down at her. She stared up at him with wide, hurt eyes.

And with that Miss Crescent ran from the room before they could see her crying. Col. Nataku shortly after, heading in a different direction. Kaolinite glared at his retreating back. Well, she glared at everything so that didn't really matter.

Little Mistress Nine looked helplessly at the other adults at the table. Relena's head was bowed, she looked ready to bolt too. Zero's plate was clean and he merely sat, waiting for whatever was to happen next. Miss Venus had resumed eating, as if she really caredabout the girl! Mister Winner slowly got up.

'At least he's nice enough to go find her. At least, I hope he's going to find her.' she thought. She herself wanted to look for her new friend but had been taught that it was rude to leave the table until everyone was done eating. The last thing Mistress Nine needed was Kaolinite on her back.

--+--

Quatre wandered through the hall that connected to several of the rooms, he was hoping she had stayed downstairs. The hall was semi-long and wide. When walking in you would probably first see the large staircase at the end of the hall. The lounge, where everyone had once resided was the first room on the right, the kitchen on the far left.

The library was in-between the lounge and the "petal's room". The "Petal's Room" was nicknamed by one of his sisters (her name happened to be Lily), and connected to the greenhouse, many beautiful and exotic plants grew there. It was alsohis cook's favorite room.

The "honcho" of Winner Corp. looked there first. Walking passed some of the weirdest flowers you could imagine he heard a voice. A voice that made him want to reach out and hug whoever it belonged to.

"...is so right! I am stupid!" he rounded a corner and saw her balled up on one of the window sills.

His heart went out to her. He walked up to her, bending down to her level. Miss Crescent saw somone coming up to her. She turned her head away from the young man.

"Go away! I don't need your pity!"

The young man frowned, she didn't seem like the stubborn type. Oh well, they never really do.

"I came to apologize, Col. Nataku isn't a very patient person."

"Yeah, and he's also rude, arrogant, stupid, mean, obnoxious, and he's probably rich too!" she said angrily standing up, after that incident she didn't want to go back, she wanted to leave.

She walked briskly past Quatre and passed several of the odd-looking plants before Quatre stopped her.

"Mistress Nine won't like being all alone here. You, I'm sure, have the makings of being her friend. Surely you wouldn't leave the little girl to fend for herself here?"

Usagi paused, he was right. And she knew it was his way of manipulating her. 'Stupid jerk! So what if he's hot and rich? There's no way he would go out with me anyway.'

"Fine." she said without turning around. "I'll stay, but if he tries anything again I won't be held responsible for whatever killings I commit!" and with that Miss Crescent headed back to the dining hall, ignoring everyone as she walked in with her head held high.

Quatre watched her leave. "It's a pity I expect you to Miss Tsukino."

--+--

Miss Crescent sat down next to Relena. The two had started up a nice conversation back in the dining hall and were now back in the lounge. The two occupied the couch until little Hotaru walked by, Miss Crescent lifting the surprised little girl right into her lap. Hotaru looked up questioningly while Miss Crescent only smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" she asked Relena as she showed her the ring. Silver band, a sapphire sat in the middle surrounded by diamonds.

"Several more months. It's killing me!" she said laughingly. Miss Venus glanced at them with a disgusted look. Of all people to befriend. Relena Peacecraft, her father was one of the most respected politicians in Europe! She knew, being from London, and had even met the man. She hoped that she could impress him by becoming friends with his daughter but the woman found Relena too appalling to attempt such a feat.

The young woman acted like some schoolgirl. Miss Venus' lip curled. Like little Miss Crescent. The girl was no adult, that much was for sure. And her new friend Mistress Nine, the skinny little brat, was kind of weird.

Zero rolled his eyes, females will be females. His fiancé was too nice. Too trusting. He was the owner of Yui Inc.! And his future bride acted like she was some... poor person. Why the hell did he let himself fall in love with her? Oh god, he hoped she didn't invite that pig-tailed big-mouth to the wedding or something...

Hiiro Yui knew Wufei Chang. Afterall Wufei worked at Yui Inc. the man was good with computers and electronics, so yes, Wufei's boss was Hiiro himself. And the two had known eachother since high school. Best grades, best athletes, just the _best_.

Then Wufei met Rei and they 'fell in love'. He got her pregnant, she got an abortion, they split up, she comes back after a few years, he rejects her, and then the woman goes psycho. Now, he knew Wufei was interested in the pig-tailed brat.

As for how he knew, well, back when Wufei and Rei met they instantly hated eachother. Zero didn't know that Wufei had driven the girl over, but seeing him yell at her like that... he was pretty sure his friend's actions would come back and bite him in the ass. Hard.

Payback's a bitch you know.

And why the hell did his fiancé have to be so nice? It was going to drive him mad, like at parties when asked to dance he would ignore the person (unless they were Relena) and she would always say yes. Or when asked a favor, he would scare them away and she would say yes.

'Why not just call the damn wedding off Yui?' he thought bitterly. He glanced at Wufei. The man had come back, he'd been outside smoking. 'I wonder if he's still pissed.'

Nope, he wasn't. It was easy to tell when Miss Crescent actually walked up to him smiling. Not one of those Hiiro smiles, but a nice genuine one.

"You're really a nice person Wufei." she said quietly, the other's in the room ignoring them. Except Zero who stood right next to the young man. Wufei blinked. Nice? The last person to say that was his mother, and she died over ten years ago.

"Excuse me?"

"You're nice. You just pretend to be mean and stuff. I'll find out why, you know." and with that the young woman went back to her previous seat, Zero saw his fiancé smiling one of those knowing smiles. 'Don't tell me you're going to go all goddess of love on me now?' he thought. What was wrong with women?

"What the hell..." his friend muttered. He didn't have that angry look on his face anymore. He looked calmer, but confusion was in his onyx eyes.

Usagi beamed, Relena was right, it did feel better to be nice to someone who was just mean to you. Moreso than going off and holding a grudge or socking them in the nose.

"Told you so," Relena chimed.

Kaolinite stepped in, that rather evil look still on her face.

"Please follow me to the ballroom." was all she said as she turned on her heel. Relena and Usagi looked at eachother, shrugging, the older woman stood up and Usagi set Hotaru down (the girl climbed willingly into her lap the second time she sat down) to follow Kaolinite.

Quatre stood in the middle of the large room, old music played out of the large stereo system on the far side of it. Quatre liked swing music apparently. Usagi liked dancing, even if she was as clumsy as a bull in a china - or possibly glass - shop.

Kaolinite left them all standing there and she closed the double doors behind her. The song ended and a waltz played. Relena smiled, she grabbed Zero's hand and just about dragged him off in Quatre's direction. The two started dancing and Usagi couldn't hold in her giggles.

It was so cute, Zero looked nervous. He felt uncomfortable dancing in front of them, seeing as they were the only ones. Quatre swayed to the music a bit too, Miss Venus seized her chance and headed towards him. The two danced as well and Zero's face became impassive again.

Usagi glanced over at Wufei. Then down at Hotaru. She wanted to dance too, but it wouldn't be very nice to leave the little girl all by herself. She felt the girl tug on her dress and heard the girl whisper.

_"You should go dance Usagi. I can tell he wants to ask you! I'll just play with Mr. Teddy."_ holding her bear up like the others did, the girl started twirling around, while making her way to the others. (at the same time, as faraway from Venus as possible)

Miss Crescent smiled, that girl was so... sweet. Clasping her hands behind her back she stepped over to Wufei and stood next to him without saying anything. If Hotaru was right...

"Would you like to dance, Miss Crescent?" came his smooth voice. 'Yes!' she screamed inwardly. Instead of showing it outside, she only smiled coolly.

"Well... I didn't think that you of all people would be asking me to dance, are you sure you want to Col. Nataku?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well then, prepare yourself, because I'm no ballerina." she said grinning, he took her hand.

"I believe that."

--+--

* * *


	3. Feeling Your Heart Beat

**CLUE: a Night in Winner's Mansion**

**Chapter Three - Feeling Your Heart Beat**

**

* * *

**

--+--

Usagi rested her head against Wufei's chest. Another slow song had begun to play and Miss Venus was hogging Quatre. Little Hotaru sat with her teddy bear playing house. Zero didn't know it yet, but he was the abusive father who was hardly ever home.

Miss Crescent had forgiven Col. Nataku. She had always been like that. The man she danced with looked down at her odangoed head. He didn't understand her and he probably never would. It wasn't as if they would ever see eachother again anyway.

Even if he kind of hoped they would. Not that he would admit it to her.

"Wufei, I can hear your heart beating..." he heard her whisper softly.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, "You can't call me that here."

"I know, I just like your name." she replied.

"Stupid girl..." she smiled and lifted her head up as the song ended.

"Are you guys tired of dancing?" Quatre asked everyone. Zero nodded quickly, only stopping when Relena grabbed his chin to hold it still. Usagi had the feeling Quatre wanted to stop because of a person named Minako.

"I have a little game planned," he went on, "I believe you've heard of it, Hide-and-Seek?" almost everyone rose their eyebrows at the suggestion.

"You're joking, right?" Wufei asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not actually, this place is big enough. All we have to do is choose who will seek." Quatre pulled several straws out of his pocket - oh yeah, this was totally planned. "Everyone pick one, and whoever ends up with a red tip will be the seeker."

So everyone reluctantly drew a straw.

"I guess I'm the seeker," Relena said, shrugging a bit. She didn't really mind. Zero glared at Quatre.

"We came together,"

Quatre sighed, "Then I guess you can help..." this hadn't been in the plan - there was only supposed to be one seeker. He hadn't expected Hiiro to bring Relena along either - not that he didn't like her. It made things harder for him and the staff was all.

"So we just go and hide?" Minako asked. She received a nod.

"While Relena and Zero count to... a hundred." Zero glared and Relena nodded, figuring it was best to just go along with the rules.

"Wait!" Usagi called as everyone broke off, "Shouldn't there be bounderies? What about a base?"

"A... base?"

Usagi nodded, everyone looking at her, "Where you go so you can't get caught. The base, or safe-place or whatever. Are there any rooms we aren't allowed to go in?"

"Oh please!" Miss Venus said haughtily, "If he tells you not to go somewhere you'll only end up going there and breaking something you clumsy little ditz!"

"Now, now Miss Venus, no need for name-calling. Yes you have a good point, I suggest that no-one goes to the fourth floor, or the wine cellar, since you'll only end up getting lost as if you were in the amazon forest. As for a 'base'..." he trailed off, looking deep in thought.

'A safe-place? Are you on to me Miss Tsukino? A safe-place, where you can't... be gotten?'

"Allright, how about the ballroom? Since its where we're starting. If you can reach the ballroom before you're tagged by Relena or Zero then you don't have to worry."

Zero and Wufei shared suspicious looks, 'Don't have to worry?'.

"Allright then! Break!"

--+--

Usagi giggled softly, they would never find her here! She layed scrunched up in a trunk somewhere on the third floor. It was a bit cramped, but it would do fine until she tried to get to the base.

It was only a few minutes later that Usagi was bored. Seriously, how long would it take for it to get exciting?

'Relena is so nice! It'll be fun playing with her,' she thought mischievously.

--+--

"Should we split up?" Relena asked her beau.

"No, theres something strange going on here. It could get dangerous..." he trailed off. Relena gave him a worried look,

"You don't think this is some kind of... plot to hurt someone, do you?"

"I'm afraid it might be. Dammit Relena! Why did I have to bring you?"

"Because as your future wife I'm entitled to stick with you through... everything." Relena smiled, grabbed Hiiro's hand, and drug him toward the doors, "Lets go catch us some rabbit!"

--+--

"This. Is so. Stupid." Wufei grumbled to himself. He peeked down at his left where little Mistress Nine stood. They were currently hiding behind a big curtain and she had wanted to hide with him. He rolled his eyes as she hugged the little teddy bear. Why was the curtain here anyway? There was no window! Just a wall with no doorknob or anything. It was just _there_. It was bugging him to no end, why would any idiot just put a curtain over a wall? There weren't any ugly stains or blemishes to hide.

"Mr. Nataku?" he stopped mental mid-rant.

"..."

"I have to go to the bathroom,"

'Nataku must really hate me,' he thought.

--+--

Relena pulled the large - and kind of ugly - curtain back to reveal a wall and a little teddy bear.

"Aha! Honey! Mistress Nine was just here! She can't be far now!" Zero rolled his eyes. Why would someone just put a curtain in the middle of a wall? It wasn't clever or there for any real purpose.

"You're getting a little too into this, dear."

"I'm just trying to have fun! Thats what parties are for." she replied, reaching down to grab little Ben Mcgrizzles from his lonely spot.

"Whatever."

--+--

"I'm hunting for rabbit, have you seen any around here?" a man asked the cook. She shook her head,

"No-one's come through here Mr. Winner."

"...Dammit!"

--+--

Usagi stared up at the weird painting. The Mona Lisa was supposed to be a masterpiece. To her it was a woman with an ugly brown dress and a creepy smile.

Who was this woman anyway? Did old Leo just pick some random woman off the street hoping she would make him famous? Or maybe they were secret lovers! The thought was quite romantic.

For the last half hour Usagi had been wandering the halls of the Winner Mansion, unbeknownst to her, she kept on barely missing Zero and Relena.

--+--

"Are you done in there yet?" Nataku whispered outside the bathroom door. He faithfully kept lookout for the happy couple. Shoot, if he was going to play the stupid game, he might as well win.

--+--

* * *

**Intersession!**

Kinoki doesn't know what to write here, so write now we're just going to have our own little Omake Theater Part 01!

The story today is IMs from Usagi, Wufei, Hiiro, and Trowa! Even though hes not in this story.

Rabbie: wuts up?

Nataku005: Nothing much...

OneWingedDemon: Eating chips

Silenso: Playing solitaire

Nataku005: I could go for some chips...

OneWingedDemon: Damn these are good

Nataku005: Go ahead, rub it in you b----!

Rabbie: no name callin

Silenso: il ost

Nataku005: How do you lose solitaire?

OneWingedDemon: Some have timers

Silenso: no timer, i just lostdi lostsS! kagafglfhddsdd

Rabbie: looks like tros comp gots anutha virus

OneWingedDemon: Whatever I need some pop

Nataku005: You mean soda.

OneWingedDemon: I said pop so I meant opo

Rabbie: opo?

Nataku005: Its soda!

OneWingedDemon: Pop

Nataku005: Soda!

OneWingedDemon: Pop

Nataku005: Soda!

Rabbie: sodapop

OneWingedDemon: a Compromise

Silenso: missme?

Rabbie: always

Silenso: sarcasm

Nataku005: Everything online sounds sarcastic.

OneWingedDemon: brb, gotta p---

Rabbie: u dont have 2 explain!

Nataku005: Its Yui, what do you expect?

Silenso: guns and glares

Rabbie: sounds acurat 2 me

Nataku005: Accurate, you mean.

Rabbie: u did not just correct me

Silenso: here we go...

OneWingedDemon: Im back, whats shaking

Silenso: lover's quarrel

OneWingedDemon: I think Ill go watch a Barbie movie or something

Silenso: ill join u we live in the same house anyway

OneWingedDemon: later

Rabbie: ur just a stupid exesive compusive ferak!

Nataku005: I'm a _what_?

Rabbie: hold on ima lookit up...

Nataku005: ...You do that.

Rabbie: i said ur a exessive compulsive freak!

Nataku005: You cut me deep there barbie! Thats it! I'm signing off!

Rabbie: fine just 'member i live across the hall from u!

Nataku005: F---!

* * *

--+-- 

"Tsukurimashou.." Usagi sang under her breath. She started down another set of stairs, seeing the familiar chandelier hanging over the Hall. This was so boring! She hadn't run into Relena or Zero once! Not a noise rang in the air, and from the sounds of it no-one was really playing. Or maybe everyone was still hiding? Maybe Relena and Zero were looking outside? If they were allowed. There wasn't any rule saying that they couldn't.

'Should have thought of that before,' Usagi thought.

"Get out of my way!" a whiny voice spat behind her. Usagi turned to see Miss Venus standing with that evil glare on her face.

"Oh, sorry..." she muttered, stepping to the side, "So where were you hiding?"

Miss Venus passed her without another glance, "What made you think _I_ was hiding? As if I would risk getting this dress dirty!" she gestured towards the obviously expensive orange-colored gown.

Usagi sighed, the last thing she wanted was having the stuck-up idol bragging about being rich and beautiful.

--+--

Col. Nataku and little Mistress Nine stuck their heads around the corner. Sounds of footsteps resounded and the two jerked back hurriedly.

"You... you want to risk it?"

Hotaru looked up at him with wide eyes, "You mean run?"

"...Yeah."

"I--I guess. If you want to. I'm not fast." she looked down. Nataku thought quickly, if they were going to get past Yui and his girl, they would have to be faster than the speed of light! Shrugging, the first plan that popped into his head seemed good enough.

With that Wufei threw little Hotaru over his shoulder - she squealed in surprise - and darted past the corner, knocking both Hiiro and Relena down and running faster than he thought he could.

"Go Nataku: Mistress Nine shouted. Little did they know they had just passed a shadowy figure in the... well, shadows. It grinned maliciously.

--+--

**Notes:**

I don't care if its no where near as long as the other chapters! I'm tired and I wanted to put it up tonight! So I have! And like half of it has nothing to do with the actual storyline! Yay! Read and like it!

Its been a while. Like, a really long while! I had to force this chapter out but I finally did it! I feel a little proud of myself! It doesn't help the actual story at all to me. Hopefully I'll get better at this mystery stuff!

This is far too humorous! I meant for this to be a serious mystery! Its not working ;-; Oh well, I'll try harder next chapter, forgive me mystery fans!

I think I just realized that its been over a year since I wrote anything for this fic. I'm so sorry! I'll try harder! I really will! I'm not that busy with anything so my only excuse is laziness and thats not a really good excuse! I'm soooo sorrry! ;-; I feel bad now.

I've actually been writing and updating a lot of stuff! It shouldn't be much longer til my smaller stories come out! And then theres **FotM** and **LEbM**...

R&R please and thank-you!


End file.
